


All's Well That Ends Well

by msky23



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Ending, Mentions of Acnologia, Resurrection, Spoilers for Fairy Tail, Young Natsu, slightly open ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msky23/pseuds/msky23
Summary: Fairy Tail had won against Acnologia and Zeref, but not without great losses. One of their closest friends had died. Five years later, the gang runs into quite a few familiar faces, giving them hope for the future.





	All's Well That Ends Well

**Author's Note:**

> This has MAJOR SPOILERS for the end of Fairy Tail! Trust me, I only changed one death so... read with caution if you haven't already completed the manga. Also this is really short. Enjoy!

"Congratulations Lucy!" Erza patted the blonde on the back. Lucy smiled, turning to face her friends. Erza was there, along with Gray, Wendy, and Happy. To be honest, most of Fairy Tail had made an appearance.  
"Thanks. I just wish he..." Lucy trailed off. Everyone bowed their heads. It had been five years since the fight against Acnologia and Zeref. The losses had been surprisingly low, but one of their team hadn't made it.  
"Natsu is here, in spirit, as long as we remember him." The Master spoke, wheeling up to the group in his wheelchair.  
"I know, it just feels so wrong without him causing at least a little chaos." Gray placed his hand on Lucy's shoulder kindly.  
"It's understandable," Erza replied. "He certainly was wild."  
"If I'm honest, it's surprising Fairy Tail isn't being loud right now. They're usually more boisterous." Lucy pondered.

"It's for Natsu," Gray spoke up. "It's the fifth anniversary of the defeat of Zeref and Acnologia. More importantly, it's the anniversary of Natsu's victory and death. This peace from us is a sign of respect. Without him, we would have lost." Makarov nodded.  
"He will be remembered in history as the one who saved mankind. People have taken to calling him the Last Dragon King due to his defeat of Acnologia." Lucy nodded.  
"I've heard that. I've also heard him being called the Firebringer. I'm not sure why."

The conversation came to a halt when a blur of pink smashed into the back of Lucy's legs, setting her off balance with a cry. She caught herself and looked at the young child who had bumped into her. Her friends gasped. Looking closer, the child looked like a mini Natsu. Lucy's mouth hung agape. The little boy waved up at her.  
"Are you Miss Lucy, the lady who wrote the book?" Lucy nodded, still dumbfounded. The other Fairy Tail wizards weren't faring much better. "Yay! I've been looking for you! My big brother really loves your book. He really wants an autograph too. Can he have an autograph?" Lucy shared a look with Gray and Erza. This was bizarre.

"Natsu!" a voice called from the crowd, sounding frustrated. From the crowd, a man identical to Zeref appeared. "You aren't causing trouble are you?" He didn't notice who he had approached, focusing on the little replica of Natsu.  
"Nope! I found Miss Lucy for you!" Natsu said, pointing excitedly at the stupefied wizard. Zeref's look-alike looked up, then blanched.  
"Oh! I'm really very sorry!" He spoke hurriedly, pulling Natsu to his side. "He's only five, a huge troublemaker, but he promised he'd be good-"  
"It's okay," Gray spoke up. "he wasn't bothering any of us. What's your name?"  
"Alios," he replied.

Lucy kneeled down to be eye-level with Natsu.  
"So your name is Natsu?" Lucy asked. Natsu nodded wildly.  
"Yeah! He's my brother," Natsu pointed at Alios. Lucy smiled.  
"I had a friend named Natsu. He had pink hair and was a troublemaker just like you!" she said, tapping Natsu on the nose. His face scrunched up, before gaining a curious look.  
"Really? Cool! Was he a wizard like you?" Lucy nodded. "Wow!" Everyone chuckled. Alios soon stopped however, picking up Natsu.  
"Unfortunately, we have to go," he said, addressing the wizards.  
"That's alright," Lucy said. "You can always visit us at the Fairy Tail guild." Natsu's eyes were blown open.  
"Can we visit them? Please?" Natsu begged Alios. Alios looked unsure, but nodded. Natsu thrw his hands up, shouting happily.

"Alios!" a voice called from the crowd. "Where are you?"  
"Over here Mio!" Alios called back, a grin plastered on his face.  
"There you two are!" A girl who looked remarkably like Mavis appeared whimsically from the crowd, leaning up to kiss Alios' cheek. "I think it's time to go. It's almost Natsu's bedtime." Alios nodded.  
"It was nice to meet you," Alios said to the Fairy Tail wizards.  
"It was our pleasure," Makarov spoke up, smiling kindly. With that, the trio left.

"Do you think..." Wendy said, trailing off at the end. Everyone knew what she meant. Makarov smiled.  
"I do. Let's hope they have a happy ending this time around."

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! My first work done! Hope you guys all enjoyed this; it was a blast to write! Kudos and comments would be greatly appreciated, and don't feel afraid to ask for a fic commission! I write almost everything!


End file.
